


En flammes

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il ne savait pas quand exactement il avait commencé à lui faire cet effet, il savait seulement que c’était ainsi, que c’était sacrément évident, et que tout ce qu’il voulait dans ce moment était retourner dans la pièce, prendre à Jesse et...
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	En flammes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**En flammes**

Hokuto n’aimait pas cette situation, pas du tout.

Il n’aimait pas se retrouver dans situations qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler, et il n’aimait pas être dans cet état.

Encore moins quand Jesse était dans l’autre pièce, et seulement la mince porte de la toilette le séparait de lui.

Hokuto plia le bras contre le mur, en appuyant le front contre ce et en soupirant, en se disant que n’y avait pas autre solution que terminer le problème avant que le plus jeune se demandait où il était allé.

Il ne savait pas quand exactement il avait commencé à lui faire cet effet, il savait seulement que c’était ainsi, que c’était sacrément évident, et que tout ce qu’il voulait dans ce moment était retourner dans la pièce, prendre à Jesse et...

Il soupira.

Rapidement il fait glisser une main autour son sexe, en la bougeant de bas en haut avec un mouvement résolu, peu désireux de se la couler douce.

Maintenant il se concédait de penser à ce qu’il aurait aimé faire à Jesse, maintenant que son érection lui donnait raison et lui donnait une certaine gratification pour ces images.

Il imagina sa main au lieu de la sienne, il imagina sa bouche et son expression, que n’avait pas plus rien d’innocent, il l’imagina s’approcher à lui et...

Trop débordé par ces pensées, il perdit l’équilibre, en manquant la prise sur le mur et en glissant vers l’avant, en heurtant le miroir, heureusement pas assez pour le rompre.

« Hokku ? » il entendait la voix de le plus jeune, feutré. « Tu as besoin d’aide ? Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Hokuto aurait aimé bien lui dire combien il voulait un coup de main dans cette occasion, mais il serra les dents et se retint.

« Tout va bien, merci ! » il lui répondit, en cherchant un appui plus sûr contre le mur et en reprenant là où il s’était arrêté, maintenant avec l’esprit plein de la voix de Jesse, de cette voix si humaine, que n’avait rien à voir avec son imagination et que portait l’envie qu’il avait de lui à un niveau trop real parce qu’il pouvait résister.

Il bougea frénétiquement la main sur lui-même, en atteignant l’orgasme quelques instantes plus tard, en contenant l’envie qu’il avait de crier le nom du plus jeune, en se limitant à se concéder encore d’imaginer lui et cette voix et ces mains, et ensuite il ouvra les yeux et soupira.

Il fixa avec d’un air triste la porte des toilettes, sans hâte de le rejoindre dans l’autre pièce.

Jesse aurait été là, et il l’aurait vu, et il aurait revient au point de départ.

Ça devait cesser. Et vite.

Avant, au moins, que Hokuto se consommait dans l’envie qu’il avait de lui.


End file.
